parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
K.O. (Croc) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's Video Game Spoof of Croc. Cast *Croc - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Beany the Bird - Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *King Rufus - Papa Smurf (Smurfs) *the Gobbos - the Smurfs (Smurfs) *Swap Meet Pete - Grandpa Max (Ben 10 (2016)) *Croc's Father - Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Croc's Mother - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Croc's Adorable Little Brother - Colewort (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Professor Gobbo - Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) *Baron Dante - Darkseid (Justice League) *the Dantinis - Robots (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Swipe Swiftly - Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Flibby - Jasper (Steven Universe) *Neptuna - Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!) *Cannon Boat Keith - Two-Face (Justice League) *Chumly - Gargamel (Smurfs) *Tooty the Feeble - Eustace Bagg (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Fosley - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Cactus Jack - Bane (Justice Leagie) *Demon Itsy - Yeti (Disney's Animal Kingdom ride - Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain) *Soveena - Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) *Flavio - Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Firepit Monster - Hex (Ben 10 (2016)) *Venus Fly Von-Trappe - Father (Codename: KND) *The Village Masher - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park) *The Secret Sentinel - Trigon (Teen Titans GO!) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery K.O..png|K.O. as Croc Mrs Dendy.png|Dendy as Beany the Bird Papa smurfs 2017.png|Papa Smurf as King Rufus The Smurfs.jpg|Various Smurfs as Gobbos Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Swap Meet Pete Radicles.png|Radicles as Croc's Father Enid.png|Enid as Croc's Mother It's Colewort.png|Colewort as Croc's Adorable Little Brother Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Professor Gobbo Mr_Darkseid_DCAU.png|Darkseid as Baron Dante No4d563d098ef078f1846d048ce071c8631b6d82a2_hq.jpg|Robots as The Dantinis Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Swipe Swiftly Jasper Regular.png|Jasper as Flibby Professor_Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Neptuna Two_face_dcau.png|Two-Face as Cannon Boat Keith Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel as Chumly Eustace.jpg|Eustace Bagg as Tooty the Feeble Grim with scythe.jpg|Grim as Fosley MrBane(DCAU).jpg|Bane as Cactus Jack Expedition-Everest-Yeti-783404.jpg|Yeti as Demon Itsy Dr. Blight in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.jpg|Dr. Blight as Soveena Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Kevin as Flavio Hex_(Ben_10).jpg|Hex as Firepit Monster Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Venus Fly Von-Trappe T-Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as The Village Masher Trigon_Relaxing.png|Trigon as The Secret Sentinel Transcript Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Croc Spoofs Category:Croc: Legend Of The Gobbos Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Croc Video Game Spoofs